Wizards in Oz
by adellle
Summary: A sequel to Through Another's Eyes,' this story uncovers more upheaval at Hogwarts, of the Oz variety. Hermione vanishes and it's up to Snape and Amelia to find her or face possible expulsion from Hogwarts. But can they do it?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone. Well, I've kept on writing about Severus and Amelia just because I love them. Anyway, this is kind of a sequel to `Through Another's Eyes'. I was going to call it `Through Another's Oz,' but then I thought that was probably stupid. Anyway, hope you like it. Love, Adele_

WIZARDS IN OZ

Chapter One

"Happy birthday, dear Severus…happy birthday to you."

Tears glistened in Amelia's eyes as she held her son in her arms and leaned over the enormous cake to help him blow out the single candle.

Clapping and cheers rang out when Severus Jr. mostly slobbered out the candle; and his father sat back and winced.

"So, old man," Lupin leaned over and grinned wickedly. "When is poor Severus Jr. going to gain a brother or a sister?"

Snape's lips tightened. "Oh, perhaps when you propose to Elvira Gulch."

Lupin's cheeks went red as he cleared his throat.

Snape smiled smugly. "Everyone knows you moon after her."

"On the contrary. I moon only for Amelia. One day she'll come to her senses and choose me."

Snape smiled acidly. "She's not interested in the canine class."

Amelia swept over to them and plopped herself onto Severus' lap, slipping her arm around his neck.

"Oh Severus, he's such an angel. And walking, too."

It was true. In the last few days, Severus Jr. had taken tentative steps around the cauldron as Snape had prepared a potion. Now, at his birthday party, he was walking even better.

"Well, I should hope so," Snape grumbled. "I'm worn to a nub carrying him everywhere."

Amelia only laughed and kissed him softly.

Lupin eased back in his chair and smiled peacefully. "So, Amelia, your husband won't say anything, of course, but what about it? When will little Severus have a new brother or sister?"

Snape scowled deeply and looked down at his hands. Amelia's forehead creased in sudden tension; almost pain. Realizing his blunder, Lupin shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm…I'm sorry," he stammered. "It's none of my business. My, but you've done so much with this place."

But the artificial comment fell flat. First of all, Amelia had done nothing with the ancient manor house. There wasn't much to do, actually. Spider webs and the old furniture suited the home; and even the rotting, peeling wallpaper and creaky, warped floors added to the charm.

"No, Remus," Amelia conceded. "Please, you said nothing wrong. I've…not had much luck as far as giving Severus a little brother or sister goes. I can't understand it. I simply can't."

"I'm sorry," Lupin managed.

Snape lit a cigarette and smoked bitterly

Amelia forced a smile. "It happened so quickly with Severus Jr., didn't it, dear?"

Snape's lips tightened.

"I thought I would have dozens of babies and…oh, I shouldn't talk this way. We have a beautiful son…I-I…"

At that moment, Minerva came up from behind Amelia and smiled gently. "My dear, I'd so much like to see the house. Would you be so good as to give me a tour?"

Blinking back a stray tear, Amelia nodded, grateful for the intervention and the excuse to change the subject.

"Watch the staircase, Minerva," Snape warned. "It's warped."

Minerva sighed. "Of course."

Turning back to Remus, Severus took another long draw on the cigarette and then stamped it out.

"I'm sorry," Lupin said remorsefully. "I upset her; and that's the last thing I wanted to do. I had no idea."

Snape sighed. "Oh never mind. It wasn't your fault. She gets that question from every student at Hogwarts and it's driving her mad. She wants a dozen children…and I'm worried this will break her heart."

"Have you seen anyone about it?"

"Yes, yes. We're both fine. Good God, I can't believe I'm talking about this to you."

Remus paused. "Well…could it be a hex?"

Snape's eyes darkened. "It has crossed my mind. But not a word to Amelia or I'll never make another drop of your rabies vaccine."

***

"Really, dear, you've done so much with the place. I'm so impressed." Minerva was doing her best to extricate herself from a cobweb.

Amelia smiled a bit anemically. "Thank you, Aunt Minerva, though I'm afraid it's a bit large for us." She looked down and clenched her hands.

Minerva took her arm and they pressed on into the music room, where a moldy harpsichord stood near the massive arched window. Outside, the rain dripped down.

"Amelia, these things take time, dear. Severus Jr. is only just a year old."

Amelia wiped away another tear. "You're probably right, Aunt Minerva, but, well, you know how often we…I mean, er – Severus and I are…we enjoy…uh…"

"Yes, I understand," Minerva mercifully interjected.

"And it seems to defy all the odds. Oh, Aunt M, I'm afraid. I'm afraid I'll never have another. I know I sound horribly ungrateful for my son, but I wanted so much to give my husband a big, loving family that would surround him and love him and learn from him. Oh, I just don't know…"

Minerva looked directly into Amelia's eyes. "My dear, you have a family. You may not have a large family, but many couples have less."

Amelia nodded contritely.

"Your son is wonderful and you've made Severus happier than I ever imagined he could be. Think about that, dear."

Amelia smiled and kissed her aunt's cheek. "You're right, as usual."

"Of course I am. Now chin up. You have your entire life ahead of you. I'm sure things will work out for the best."

That evening, after they had put Severus Jr. down for the night, Snape and Amelia went out to the moor to walk in the moonlight.

She loved this place. It was quiet and spooky and haunted – all in one. The massive old manor house twisted and turned at odd angles, full of secret chambers and dark shadows. Amelia had loved the house as soon as she'd laid eyes on it – through the crooked iron gates.

As they walked, she held his arm and leaned against him as they passed an ancient cemetery.

"I'm sorry I became so emotional today," she said softly. "I had no business telling Remus about my silly worries."

"They're not silly, my dear," Severus answered, rather lost in thought.

"And you know, Severus, I don't want more if you don't. All of my talk about babies…I've forgotten about your feelings."

He paused and his forehead creased. "What the devil are you talking about? What feelings? I have no feelings."

She looked down.

"I mean, this isn't only about my desires. Severus Jr. was a huge surprise, but I don't want to have more children if, well, if you are happy with things the way they are."

Snape smiled. "Amelia, I am a school teacher. I'm surrounded by the obnoxious dunderheads every day. Do you think it matters to me if I have one or 100 of my own?"

She paused. "Well…does that mean you do or don't want more?"

"It means I don't care. Do what you want. I only care about the sex, as I've said a number of times."

She smiled and slipped her arms around his neck. "You are so good to me. You give me everything."

"I only wonder, Amelia, you are so good with the baby and so devoted. Can you cope with the idea of no more children of our own?"

Tears stung her eyes, but she managed to nod. "You, Severus, are the best thing that's ever happened to me. The rest…of course I want more children…but the rest is icing on the cake."

He studied her face. "You liar."

Laughing in relief, she was grateful for the joke, and wrapped her arms around him.

"We'll have more, my dear," he whispered. "You'll see. It's too early to give up hope."

""This breakfast is simply divine," Lupin gushed, valiantly attempting to bite into his very-burned toast. "Snape, old friend, no wonder you've put on a few pounds."

Harry and Ron sputtered with laughter and also tried to somehow soften their rock-hard toast.

"Why thank you, Remus," Amelia smiled, pouring him a glob of running eggs.

"Amelia, what a gourmet you are," Lupin went on, winking at Minerva.

Minerva frowned and joined Amelia at the cast-iron stove that ran on wood.

"I'll cook, dear," Minerva offered. "You're wearing yourself out. Just have a seat."

"Well, I'm so glad you all like it," Amelia smiled so beautifully that Lupin nearly fell over, and he crammed the rest of the dry brick into his mouth as if it were food from the gods.

Hermione, who sat beside Harry, smiled. "Mrs. Snape, I could draw up a few color boards for you; give you a few ideas for the house."

Amelia's eyes clouded. "Why, thank you, Hermione, but I really think the color scheme is fine the way it is."

"Gray and black?"

Lupin nudged her and Hermione forced a smile. "Yes, of course. Like your dress."

Severus Jr. giggled, as if he understood, and continued rolling around on the floor with his favorite python.

"Speaking of color, Miss Granger," Snape began briskly. "I had a letter from Miss Gulch the other day. She wants those ruby slippers."

"They don't belong to her," Hermione replied rather abruptly.

"They belong to Elvira and she wants them," Snape retorted more abruptly. "Mail them to her at once."

Hermione murmured something or other under her breath. Minerva studied her carefully and cleared her throat.

"They're very attractive, Miss Granger," Minerva ventured.

Hermione beamed. "Yes, they are, aren't they?" She held out her foot proudly. "And they fit like they were made for me. Just think of it…me…wearing the famous ruby slippers."

Snape frowned. "I don't want to think of it. Mail them back."

Hermione ignored him. "Perhaps they were made for me."

"What?" Lupin sputtered on his coffee.

"Oh yes. The slippers are like wands. They seek out their masters."

"Where does it say that?" Lupin thundered.

"In the Baum histories," Hermione answered plainly.

"I've never heard that."

"Well, it's in a remote section of one of the less-read books," she answered, a bit too quickly.

"The slippers are Elvira's and she needs them," insisted Snape. "They're of no use to you. Mail them at once."

Hermione nodded dejectedly. "Yes, sir."

But there was a hollow ring in her voice. Minerva's eyes darkened and she took a thoughtful sip of tea. Ron and Harry weren't smiling, either.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"I don't like her attitude," Snape sulked as he lounged at the window that night, gazing out into the rain.

Amelia eased up beside him and smiled gently. "You've never liked her attitude, Severus."

"No. I mean…there was something else; Minerva saw it. Something was wrong – in Miss Granger's voice."

"She was a bit insistent about the slippers," Amelia admitted.

"Insistent? Possessed is more the word." His forehead creased. "Perhaps…my dear Amelia, perhaps you could do us all a favor."

"Yes?" she asked suspiciously. He never called her "dear" unless he wanted something.

"Let's go to her chamber and steal them. Right now."

"Oh Severus, you're wicked," Amelia giggled.

"That's precisely why you love me."

She kissed him. "Let's go."

Down and around, back and forth, through the crooked hallways they hurried, until they came upon Hermione's door. Snape stood back in the shadows as Amelia turned the knob and pulled the door slowly open. In the moonlight, she could see Hermione was snug in her bed – and her feet were still snug in the slippers, which were protruding from beneath the coverlet.

Softly, slowly, steadily, Amelia reached for the shoes. Her fingers touched the rubies and to her surprise they were not cool gemstones, but blistering hot coals. Amelia let out a yelp and then, boom! Flash! Crash! Blackness.

"Amelia, Amelia, wake up," Severus whispered urgently – the first bit of consciousness that began to dawn on her.

Something cool was on her forehead. Something was pressing her hands, trying to warm them. She was so cold, so awfully cold.

Flashes and visions passed before her eyes as she vaguely heard voices urging her to wake up. Tornadoes, houses falling, witches on broomsticks, crystal balls.

"Come on, dear, open your eyes," Minerva's soft voice said gently.

A green castle; a torn-up yellow road; trees; little people – all crashed through her mind like a runaway train – or house.

"Mummy," whispered a sweet, soft voice that somehow penetrated and shattered the images. She opened her eyes and found herself gazing up into her son's beautiful blue eyes.

Snape had piled the baby onto her chest in a last bit of hope. It worked.

"Where am I?" Amelia whispered, finally forcing her eyes open.

Snape leaned over her and signed in deep relief. "You're home, my dear, in your room."

Black soot stained her cheeks and her lovely hands were blistered and singed.

"What happened?" Amelia asked, her head pounding painfully.

"Remember, Amelia, you were trying to get the slippers," Snape whispered.

"Oh my God," Minerva moaned. "Those awful things. I wish I'd never laid eyes on them."

"Now I know how Elvira felt when they burned her hands," Amelia groaned, gazing weakly at her hands.

"I knew this wouldn't be easy," Snape groused, glaring at Minerva. "You Griffindors coddle your students…it's a disgrace. You're the head of her house, Minerva. You should have forced her to hand over those slippers weeks ago – but no. We wait and wait, while their grip on her gets stronger and stronger – as it did on Elvira."

Minerva's eyes cooled. "How do you know so much about what the slippers do, Severus?"

Snape's lips tightened and he looked down.

"Nobody's going to hand over anything," came a shrill voice that could only belong to Hermione. "They're mine. My precious shoes. Not Miss Gulch's, not Dorothy Gale's. Mine. The slippers choose their owner and they chose ME. I intend to wear them. There's nothing in Hogwarts' law that says I can't."

Her eyes blazed. Her unusually frizzy hair and grown even frizzier – and her cheeks were flushed and blotchy.

"You dare talk to us in that tone?" Snape thundered. "Perhaps we'll have you expelled from Hogwarts for insubordination and using magical tools that you have no business meddling with."

Hermione's eyes flashed and she looked like a snake about to strike.

Minerva cleared her throat. "Let's all just calm down. We won't get anywhere with threats and counter-threats. Miss Granger, really, you must hand over the slippers. We really do not know who they belong to…but it's not wise to wear them."

Snape frowned. "They belong to Miss Gulch."

Hermione's eyes flared again. "Miss Gulch? She's the Wicked Witch of the West! She's worse than Professor Snape!"

"How dare you," Severus began, but Minerva laid a hand on his arm.

Harry and Ron had stepped forward by this time, and offered half smiles.

"Come on now, Hermione, you don't need those shoes. Let's take them to Professor Dumbledore. He'll know what to do."

Tears sprang from Hermione's eyes and she stepped back against a hallway window.

"Oh yes," she hissed. "He'll know what to do, all right. He'll take them away from me. My precious shoes. You're all going to take them from me. I can't even trust Mrs. Snape."

Amelia's eyes filled with tears and she stifled a sob.

Snape's wand was against Hermione's throat the next instant. "Dare insult my wife and you'll taste what I can do," he seethed.

Hermione gazed at him with hatred. "There's no place like home!" she screamed.

And she clicked her heels together once.

Minerva threw back her cape and lunged for the shoes. Zip! Her hands were covered in soot and sulfur.

"There's no place like home!" Hermione cried (and clicked) for the second time.

"Stop, Hermione," Harry begged.

A freight train, or the sound of one, was headed their way. The window behind Hermione blew open with a crash of breaking glass. The sky was black-green. Lightning struck everywhere. A twister. On the English moor.

"There's no place like home!"

Woosh! Boom! The twister seemed to break through the window and surround Hermione. Severus and Lupin tried to hold her back, but the shoes flashed and crackled and burned their hands to the point where neither of them could hold on any longer.

The next instant, it was dead quiet. No tornado, no train, no wind.

No Hermione.


End file.
